Weddings
by smallearthcat
Summary: Luke meets someone new at his mum's wedding. Adric/Luke slash.


Luke looked around the already-crowded church, wishing he were anywhere else. Although it was his mum's wedding, he was sitting in the front pew by himself and trying not to fidget. Maria was off helping Sarah Jane (and she was in the wedding party, so she wouldn't be sitting with him anyway), Clyde was home with the stomach flu, and Mr. Jackson had disappeared on some errand. And of course, he still didn't really know what to think about his mum getting married. He liked Harry well enough, quite a bit actually, but it seemed like just when he was getting used to things, they were being shaken up again.

So, in short, Luke was looking for a distraction. He recognised a couple of faces, but they were all friends of his mum's from her days with UNIT, and he wasn't really sure what to say to any of them. "Hi, nice to meet you. So what kind of madness did my mum get caught up in when she was younger?" While that could make for some interesting stories, Luke wasn't sure it would be the best idea.

He decided that maybe getting up and walking around a little bit would keep him from thinking about it so much. Maybe he could go find his mum, see if there was anything he could do to help. As he was passing through the back of the church, Luke saw a boy, about his own age, sitting alone and writing furiously on a notepad.

He abruptly sat down and slid in next to the boy upon seeing a long, complicated mathematical equation written on the notepad. The boy stopped writing and looked up.

"Hi, I'm Luke." Luke extended his hand before he remembered that it was uncool to do so, but the other boy was shaking it before he could withdraw it.

"Adric."

Adric went back to his notepad, and Luke scanned it quickly. "Is that Euler's equation?"

Adric looked up sharply and nodded. "You're good at maths?"

Luke nodded, and Adric handed his notepad and pencil over, clearly intending for Luke to finish working out the problem. He did so within minutes and slid the pad back over to Adric, who looked it over and smiled brilliantly at Luke.

Just then, Mr. Jackson came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "We should get back up there," he said, tilting his head toward the front of the church. "The ceremony's about to start."

Luke reluctantly got up and made his way back to the front pew with Mr. Jackson after promising to find Adric again after it was over. It was a nice ceremony (or Luke thought it was, anyway), but he didn't fully understand the purpose, even after observing it. In any case, his mum looked incredibly happy, and Luke was happy for her.

The reception took place immediately after the wedding, and Luke made sure to find Adric, who was sitting at a table by himself, eating with great concentration. When Luke sat down next to him, though, Adric pushed his plate aside and got out his notepad. Before long, they were deep in discussion about mathematics and taking turns with the notepad, to the point where Luke barely noticed when Maria came over to sit with them. He would have felt worse about essentially ignoring Maria if her dad hadn't come over to sit with them as well.

Without really meaning to, Luke and Adric spent almost the entire reception talking to one another, eventually moving away from mathematics and onto anything else they could think of. The next time Luke really looked around, there were very few people left. He saw his mum and Harry talking to the Doctor, to whom he'd been introduced briefly before the wedding, and he knew that Maria and Mr. Jackson must be around somewhere since he was supposed to be leaving with them.

All of a sudden, the Doctor was standing in front of them. "Adric, we really must be off."

"Yes, Doctor, I'll be along in a minute."

The Doctor grinned and nodded, leaving the room in a few quick strides and trailing a ridiculous scarf. Adric and Luke sat in awkward silence for a moment, neither sure what to say when they knew they'd probably never see each other again. Instead of speaking, Adric darted forward quickly, giving Luke a quick peck on the lips. Both of them blushed furiously, but that didn't keep either one from smiling.

"Goodbye, Adric. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Luke. Bye." He went out the same way the Doctor had, giving a little wave from the doorway.

As soon as he was gone, Sarah Jane came over and pulled Luke into a hug. "I think we're going to leave now. You'll be alright?"

"Ah, of course he will," Alan said as he and Maria appeared behind Luke. "Besides, if aliens invade in the middle of the night, you're just over the road."

Luke nodded and his mum stepped away, taking Harry's arm and heading out. Luke followed with Maria and Mr. Jackson, thinking over what a strange day it had been. Still, he was used to strange, and he'd gladly take more days like this.

i_Request: Seven/Hex_/i


End file.
